Before and After
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: DISCONTINUED!


**Hey Guys! :) New Story! BUT! NOT Winx! It Is... '****_ParaNorman'_****! :O I FREAKIN LOVE _ParaNorman!_ He's SOOOOOO CUTE! :DDDDDD I Just LOVE Him! XD  
Okay! So... Sorry If It's Not Great! I Only Saw _ParaNorman_ ONCE! And... This Is My First _ParaNorman_ Story! Anyway... ENJOY! :D  
This is a Prequel to the Movie! XD This Chapter is! I MIGHT Make the WHOLE Story a Prequel! Or, If Not... Then, The Rest of the Story Will Take Place AFTER The Witch's Curse was Broken! So... Before or After the Movie! XD ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Norman's Pov..._  
**

* * *

Hi. I'm Norman Babcock. I'm 11-Years-Old. I'm in Sixth Grade. And... I can see Ghosts. I Live in Blithe Hollow. It's a Nice Town. Kind of Quiet... But, Nice. I have to get to School! It's starts in 10 Minutes! Bye!

* * *

I get to School, and walk to My First Period classroom, I'm wearing My same Red jacket I always wear. Did I mention it's raining? If not, it is. It's a rainy, cloudy, cold, Winters day in Blithe Hollow. I hate rainy days.  
I really don't want to go into the classroom at all. There is this Boy named Neil. He follows me _Everywhere! _I'm not even exaggerating. I always tell him I want to be alone, but he just doesn't listen. He even walks home with Me, partway. It kind of creeps Me out.

I reach My First Period classroom, walk inside, and take My seat. Only to be greeted by...

"Hey, Norman," Neil exclaims, kneeling down near My desk.

"Neil," I sigh, "I want to be alone."

"Okay," Neil says, "I can be alone with You, if You'd like?"

"You can't be alone with someone, Neil," I state, closing My eyes.

"You could if You wanted," Neil smiles, "if You really tried!"

"No," I say, My eyes still closed.

"Not really," I continue, shaking My head. Just then, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," I whisper, once Neil leaves.

"Okay class," My teacher says, "get out Your Math books, paper, and a pencil. We will be doing Cornell notes."

I hate Cornell notes. They are just so boring. I suck at taking them, as well. I get out the supplies I need, and place them on My desk.  
Then, I see someone near My desk. I'm hoping it's not Neil. I look over, and find that... It isn't Neil. It's a Ghost. A Ghost Boy.

"Hi," I whisper, quiet enough so no one can hear Me.

"Can I sit here, by You?" The Ghost Boy questions, starting to kneel down, by My desk.

"Go ahead," I say, looking back down at My notes.

"Thanks," The Boy says, He takes a seat on the ground, by My desk.

I keep taking My notes, not even acknowledging what the Ghost Boy is doing. Just then, the bell rings, we have a five-minute Passing Period, and I just have to walk right across, so I'm good. I don't have to hurry.  
My schedule is: Math, English, Science, Social Studies, Lunch, P.E, Drama, w_hich I totally hate by the way,_ and Advisory.  
Neil has, Math, Social Studies, Lunch, and Drama with Me. He's not an awful guy, I just like being alone. I'm a loner. It's because, I get teased for talking to Ghosts. Other people can't see Ghosts. Only Me.

* * *

I walk home, being followed by Neil. Great. That is just what I want. I'm starting to get sick of him.

"Hey, Norman," Neil says, "Wanna hang out?"

"No, Neil," I sigh, "I don't."

"Why not?" Neil says, questioningly.

"Because, I have to get home," I state, flatly.

"I can come," Neil offers, "Or, better yet, you can come to my house!"

"Not a good idea," I say.

"Why?" Neil asks.

"Because, my sister wants me home by 3:00, and oh look," I lie, "It's 2:50. Better get home. Bye, Neil."

With that said, and that conversation over, I walk away to my house.

* * *

I arrive home, only to hear my sister, Courtney screaming at someone or something, from inside. I cautiously place my hand on the doorknob, and slowly turn. I open the door, and find Courtney and a bunch of her friends, practicing cheerleading in the living room. I have to jump and duck, so I don't get hit in the head.  
I walk upstairs to My room, locking the door behind me. I flop down on my bed, now staring at the ceiling.  
Wasn't today a fun day?

* * *

**That's It! :) Sorry It Was So Short! Sorry If It Was Boring, as well! Btw, I Decided What It's Gonna Be About! :D  
Half of this Story will be a Prequel to ParaNorman.  
Half of this Story will take place After _ParaNorman._  
Called: Before and After...  
**

**Heehee! XD Aren't I So Clever! Anyway... I Love You Guys! I Love You So Much! Please Review! :D**

**PS: Please Check Out My _ParaNorman_ Forum! It's Under: Misc. Movies. Called: _ParaNorman_ Role-Play!**


End file.
